


Playing Mario Carts Does Not Count As A Racy Relationship

by dirkygoodness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also Karkat can speak Russian, Dave and Karkat wake up to someone at their door, Dave decides it's Karkat's turn to check on who it is, Fluff, Humanstuck maybe idk, M/M, loads of fluff, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave owns a coffee shop, and can choose the hours it's open because he wants to sleep in with his boyfriend. John can wait for his coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Mario Carts Does Not Count As A Racy Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hydromeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydromeow/gifts).



> A gift for my sisters birthday 
> 
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

"Karkat." Dave muttered, his hand moving behind him, searching for the others shoulder. Instead his hand connected with Karkat's face and he felt the other jump awake. Dave didn't bother to open his eyes to look at the other, just turning his face into the pillow with a groan. Karkat hissed, grabbing Dave's wrist.

"Shhh, I'm sleeping." Karkat said, his voice just a touch angry and Dave couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of his throat. He could feel it when Karkat frowned, before he moved his hand from his face and held it to his chest. Dave winced slightly, before lifting his head.

"Someone's at the door."

"Okay."

"It needs to be answered."

"Yes, that or we could completely ignore it and go back to sleep because someone kept me up all night playing Mario Cart's Rainbow Road."

Dave hummed, shaking his head. "It's racy, Karkat. We needed racy in our relationship." 

"Oh yes, because playing computer generated games about driving in space is racy."

"Well yeah, we were racing."

Karkat groaned, letting go of his hand and turning over to lie face down on the bed. Dave smirked, taking it as a personal victory. "You just wanted to make that joke. I bet you only made me play so you could make that joke."

"Pfft, how cheap do you think I am?" Dave asked, mimicking hurt. Karkat scoffed, pushing his boyfriends back. Dave started to roll over, and made a displeased grunt.

"Very. Now go open the door."

"What if it's a burglar?"

Karkat sighed, turning so he could see Dave and he noticed the others bed head, thinking it rather adorable. "Why on earth would it be a burglar?"

"I don't know, we got some cool aj in the fridge, so they might want that." Dave said, making Karkat laughed. "But if I answer the door all they'll see is a gangly white boy with no body fat whatsoever. They'd kick my ass."

"Okay, so your saying you want me to go?"

"Of course, your the scary boyfriend who speaks like, three languages. It could be a Russian, you know." Karkat sighed, moving up and crawling over Dave. Dave grunted when he kneeled him in the back before rolling over to take Karkat's spot. It was warm and smelled like him and he smiled.

"If it's John, tell him to fuck off." Dave said, listening as Karkat made it across their bedroom. "He can wait for his god damn Strider special latte mcsuprime, cuz I need my beauty sleep."

"Yeah, you really need it."

"You love me."

"Shut up."


End file.
